Never Friends
by MissNothing287
Summary: He dragged her into every single one of his wars, regardless of how much pain the battles brought her. That is why they can never be more than just allies, that is why they will never be friends.


__**I decided to do a fanfic on England and completely out of character Nyo!America because the plot-bunnies were attacking my brain. So, this is pretty much my take on the USUK relations throughout different time periods. :)**

* * *

**Beginning of British Colonizing the America's**_  
_

_'You know, they're right... everything they've ever said about me is true. Nothing I do is to help them unless it will help me, too. I hate them all and I use your ignorance against you. I would never shed a tear over your death.' The tall, regal-looking blonde man states, his eyes betraying nothing except a perfectly crafted glimmer of wickedness._

_'If you didn't care, why would you warn me?' The small, teenage girl with light brown skin and long, dark black hair asks._

_'Because now you cannot ever say I have not warned you.' Arthur says, smirking dangerously._

* * *

**The French-Indian War**

_'Why are you still here? Don't you hate me now?' Arthur yells, pulling on his hair in frustration._

_'I don't know. Maybe I'm crazy.' Amelia says, her eyes, which had long since turned green as more of Arthur's people moved into her country, flashing curiously._

_'You must be to let me hurt you so much.'_

_'Do you still hate me?' She asks, her tone filled with a childlike curiosity._

_'I do not know what I feel for you anymore, but I know it isn't hatred. Is this what being in love feels like?' Arthur asks, his eyes softening at the girl whom had grown from being a slight little teenager with features that were clearly a mix between Indian and Spanish into a beautiful young woman with a slightly tanned complexion and light brown hair._

_'I believe so.' She says._

_'Please just hold me. I feel so cold...' Arthur says, shivering slightly. Amelia complies, moving to embrace the man._

* * *

**The American Revolution**_  
_

_'You saved me, warmed me, why? Why would you ever go to the trouble to save me if your plan in the end was to rip my heart to shreds?' Amelia screams, pointing her sword at Arthur, the man she had come to love, come to trust._

_'You were the prize, all I wanted from you was the power I could have if I was to control you. That was all I ever wanted. I won, poppet, and I warned you.' Arthur says, laughing maliciously as he gets up from where she had knocked him onto the ground._

_'I thought you loved me... I thought you really cared.' Amelia says, her voice growing soft._

_'I'm touched you thought so much of me, really, but I am evil. I am the most hateful person you will ever meet, and I told you that, you stupid little girl! I warned you, I tried to keep you from letting me win the game so easily.' He says, not sure whether he was saying it to convince himself or his opponent._

_'Someday I will kill you.' She says, her voice still soft, but laced with ice._

_'Finally! Finally you fight back, I was waiting for this.' Arthur shouts, laughing._

_'Stop smirking and fight me, you bastard, I want your blood to cover my sword already.'_

_'A man fighting a woman. You will surely lose.'_

_'You would be amazed at how much stronger I have become, while you sat getting fat and egocentric.'_

_'Mhm, I heard of your training with Prussia. Did he ever tell you of how he too, once reveled in my company?' Arthur taunts, picking his own sword from the ground._

_'Stop speaking and fight me, you coward!'_

* * *

**End of The Revolutionary War**_  
_

_'I hope that hurt, you narcissistic bastard.' Amelia says, malice dripping from her words as she pulls her sword from her former rulers stomach._

_'No...I can't of lost...' The man stutters, falling to the ground and clutching his wound._

_'Apparently you can of lost. And to a woman, too. What, go what would good old King George say?' She taunts, kicking him in the side, 'You truly are a pathetic piece of shit Artie.'_

* * *

__**American Neutrality: World War I**

_'I won't help you.' Amelia says, grabbing her notes from the meeting that had just been dismissed._

_'But, he won't just go after the nations in Europe, he'll go after you next. Please, we need you to help us Amelia.' Arthur says, begging her to help him._

_'So the great British Empire needs the help of the pathetic little Americans who are so far behind Europe with everything?' She says, amused at the very thought._

_'Yes... we will all die if you do not help us...' Arthur says pathetically, unable to find the words of apology for all of the horrid things he had screamed at her during the meeting._

_'I refuse to become involved in Europe's war when it does not effect me.'_

_'So you choose neutrality?' He says, defeated._

_'Yes.'_

_'Do you understand what that means for my people? Do you not see that you are signing a death warrant for thousands of my people?' Arthur blocks her way to the door._

_'Yes, I understand that perfectly well Arthur, but you must understand that if I choose to enter this war, I will be signing my own people to their own suicide missions. Until I am forced into this war by an act of violence that cannot be ignored, I refuse to involve myself in one of your wars!' Amelia shouts, shoving him out of her way._

_'Fine. But when he attacks you, understand that I warned you.'_

* * *

**USA's Entry into WW1**

_'You were correct. But you were also partially at fault. Regardless you now have a new ally. Germany is to lose the war soon.' Amelia says calmly to the battle-torn man sitting in front of her._

_'Are we only allies, or might we become friends as well?'_

_'We are and only will be allies. You lost the privilege to be my friend a long time ago.'_

_'That does not mean I will ever stop trying.'_

* * *

**The Treaty of Versailles**_  
_

_'You are an idiot, Arthur. The treaty was made to assure that another Great War will not occur, not so that yourself and Francis could get revenge. Germany suffered a good deal of damage without having to pay such an extravagant sum of money, but now you have assured that he will be forced into such turmoil that he may be pushed into a civil war.'_

_'He deserves every hardship he will end up with. He caused the greatest war in history.'_

_'You've said it yourself. The War to End All Wars, does that not make it a reasonable thing to say that he has caused a great disaster that will keep us from having to fight another war?'_

_'But we both know that that is not true, in another thirty years this war might become an ignored conflict, just as all of the other atrocities that have occurred in this mad, mad world.'_

_'Then why add fuel to his fire? It will only make make him want revenge someday.'_

_'Must we think of this now? Can we not just have a drink and celebrate the end of this horrible war?'_

_'I suppose we should begin celebrating...'_

* * *

**World War II Begins**_  
_

_'I told you this would happen! You stupid, ignorant man!' Amelia screams at Arthur, slapping the broken man in front of her._

_'He...he killed them... so many.'_

_'Do you think I have not heard? Do you think me so cruel as to not want so badly to help?'_

_'Then why is it that you cannot?' He says, his emerald green eyes looking up at her, so full of hurt, his body showing the damage that this new type of war has inflicted._

_'Because all I want, all my people want, is peace!' She shouts, throwing her hands up in exasperation, 'We don't need to be pulled into the affairs of Europe yet again...'_

_'You seem to forget that this is not just Europe's war anymore, that this is everyones war now. Eventually you will be pulled into this war, with or without your consent.'_

_'This discussion is over, now pull yourself up old man.'_

* * *

__**World War II Ends**

_'Yet again I am the one to pull you out of war. For such a high-and-mighty nation, your people cannot fight on the offense.' Amelia says, smirking despite the cuts and bruises marring her face in a very unladylike fashion._

_'We fought that war far longer than you, and The Soviet Union saved Europe just as much as you did.' Arthur states, his chin jutting out defiantly, but he wore a smile as well._

_'The Soviet Union did not fight the Japs, who were far better fighters than the Nazi were. It was almost admirable how hard they fought.' She says, her eyes going a bit misty at the memory of the war of the Pacific, 'I was almost sorry when I destroyed his country.'_

_'Almost?'_

_'He attacked me to get me into the war, he deserved everything he got after the fact.'_

_'I suppose… it is still hard to believe how brutal the war made us.' Arthur says, remembering how cruel the fighting was, even the kindest countries resorting to such atrocities._

_'Yes...I suppose...I wonder if it wasn't so much the war that brought out our hatred, but rather it just gave us the excuse necessary to show just how evil we truly are.' She says, her eyes still misty and her expression one that showed just how intelligent she truly has._

_'I prefer to not think about that.' Arthur says quickly, 'Why don't we just celebrate the end of this damned war?'_

_'Yes, celebrating that sounds quite pleasant.'_

* * *

**_Reviews are always welcome~ And I tried to keep this as historically accurate as possible, but if you have any questions about why I wrote parts of these, you can just PM me. :)))_**


End file.
